There can be various reasons for wanting to direct a flow of pressurized air into the interior region of a vehicle or other compartment. By way of example, if one considers the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, these reasons include:
to assist in the location of air leaks from the compartment through window seals, door seals, or other parts of the vehicle body. These leaks can be the result of manufacturing defects or subsequent damage which is not adequately repaired. Sometimes they are very difficult to locate. They can contribute to unwanted wind noise, and they can serve to admit dust into the vehicle. PA1 to assist in drying the compartment. If a passenger compartment is inadvertently exposed to rain or snow, then depending upon the degree of wetness it may take a considerable period of time to dry out if left to do so under ambient air conditions. In extreme cases, including situations where a vehicle may have been submerged in water, the drying process may need to be expedited to avoid the growth of mold or mildew. PA1 to assist in deodorizing the compartment. Any number of smells, including smoke, can gradually build up and create a negative atmosphere within a vehicle. A flow of pressurized air with ozone is one way of removing such odors.
In the case of vehicles, European Patent Application No. 93115756.4 (Hubert), entitled Apparatus And Method For Deodorizing A Vehicle And Detecting Air Leaks, published on Apr. 6, 1994, discloses apparatus and method for admitting or directing a flow of pressurized air into the passenger compartment of a vehicle. This apparatus includes an air inlet fitting to be mounted in a window opening in a door of the vehicle, and a relatively large flexible sheet which extends outwardly from the fitting sufficiently far that the sheet can be captured near its outer edge between the door and door frame when the door is closed. With a small opening provided in the sheet to lessen the chance of damage to the sheet from the door latch, the sheet then serves as a seal which blocks the flow of air back through the open window.
With the foregoing arrangement, the sheet is subject to wear and tear through repeated openings and closing of vehicle doors on the sheet. In addition, the arrangement requires adjustment and manipulation which can be awkward to ensure that the sheet is properly aligned for complete capture of its outer edge between the vehicle door and door frame.
It may be noted that the apparatus disclosed in Hubert can be used other than in conjunction with a vehicle window, door and door frame. But, regardless of the type of application, some additional means is required to secure the sheet in a way which allows the sheet to act as a seal. The sheet must be sized not only for the opening, but also for whatever additional means will be used to secure the sheet in a way which provides a seal.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for directing a flow of pressurized air into the interior region of a vehicle compartment or other compartment, and which avoids limitations or difficulties as noted above in the case of Hubert.